


The Light Bulb

by delphia2000



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000





	The Light Bulb

Captain Simms leaned out of her doorway, still holding onto the telephone receiver and shouted over the din of a typically noisy daytime bullpen, "My lamp is out…could somebody please bring me a light bulb and put it in for me? I'm on hold for the commissioner."

The Chief looked around, "Caine?"

"He's at the hospital," offered Jody, "Fell on the front steps."

"Chin?"

"Undercover in Chinatown."

"Where's Blake?" he asked next.

Mary Margaret answered after she shoved her tall, teen-aged perp back down in the chair. "I said sit! Blake went for more coffee. We're out. Besides, he tends to hid bugs whenever he's in anyone's office, and I'm busy."

Strenlich looked back at Jody. "Sorry, Chief…I've got the Wentworth case deposition and I'm late already," she excused herself, coat in hand as she bustled past him.

Broderick had three people lined up at his desk and everywhere Strenlich looked, people had their heads down or were scurrying like rats abandoning a sinking ship. He sighed and headed downstairs. There had to be light bulbs in the janitor's storage closet.

After several minutes of dedicated rummaging, Strenlich managed to find the correct bulbs for the overhead fluorescent lighting, some tulip bulbs for the outdoor planters and the janitor's secret stash of very cheap brandy, but no light bulbs for the small lamp the captain frequently used instead of the harsh overhead lighting for her office.

"Drat," he mumbled to himself as he climbed the stairs. He'd have to send someone out to get some at the nearest convenience store. That meant more paperwork to draw the petty cash for the expense. As he approached the Captain's office to inform her of the delay, Kermit strolled out saying, "Always ready to help a damsel in distress."

A smiling Simms paused in the doorway, her slim frame backlit by her fancy little desk light. "My hero. Now can you do anything about that backlog of reports you owe me by any chance?"

"As much as I'd rather slay a few dragons for you, I am knee-deep in word processing and the only 'Round Tables' on my agenda are pie charts. You'll have them by noon on my word as The Black Knight."

Strenlich thanked Kermit and said, "I couldn't find any in the storage room. Don't tell me you sacrificed one of your stash?"

"Hardly. I liberated one of Blake's."

"I thought he locked his desk when ever he leaves," the Chief asked suspiciously and the Captain gave Kermit a stern look.

Kermit shrugged, his face expressionless as he answered the subtle accusation, "It opened right up for me."

Strenlich sighed, "I'll call Blake on his cell phone and have him pick a few more up. The petty cash draw slip will be on your desk shortly."

"Perhaps we should let Kermit take care of that?" Simms suggested. "As a reminder he's not a mercenary anymore?"

Strenlich shook his head. "Just my opinion, Captain, but I never get between Kermit and Blake when they are up to their shenanigans. They have too much history and besides, locks never stop either of them…not even Kermit's locked door to his office."

Kermit stiffened ever so slightly. "Excuse me, Chief, Captain…I have those reports to attend to…and a swift bug sweep of my office."

As he disappeared into his nook, Simms looked questioningly at her second in command. "Blake wouldn't, would he?"

"I take it you've never heard the Mercenary rendition of 'Guys and Dolls' then?"

Simms shook her head in the negative. "I'll see you get a copy along with the petty cash slip," he told her. "If he ever decides to give up the cop business, I think he could make a living on the stage. That is, if we take away his gun before the reviews come out."

Captain Simms smiled as she turned back to her work. Mary Margaret walked by, shoving her sulky teen into the waiting arms of the uniformed officer that was prepared to escort the boy to the holding cells downstairs. "So, Chief," she asked cheerfully," How many detectives does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"Apparently just one, but he has to know where to find the light bulb first and second, be prepared to suffer the consequences afterwards."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Just a suggestion, if you were planning on going into standup comedy, I'd keep the day job."

"And should you have the urge, just get on stage and read your arrest reports. Start with that pile I put on your desk this morning…the ones that need some editing," he advised her with his best 'I'm large and in charge' stare.

"Right on it, Chief!" she gulped, retreating swiftly.

Strenlich ambled past Kermit's office and glanced in to see the detective adjusting a small device and waving it around by his desk. He smiled, knowing that Kermit would eventually find the bug he'd hidden but be totally thrown by the fact it wasn't active and wonder if Blake was just jerking his chain. Not that the Chief couldn't have set up a live one, but he knew the fake bug would be that much harder to find. So what if he didn't do verbal comedy; it didn't mean he didn't have a sense of humor when it came to practical jokes. Grinning, he began to whistle 'Luck Be a Lady,' and headed for his own office.

The End


End file.
